An Inseparable Family
by BlazRegaliaDream
Summary: A short fic where Kana wants to see the sunrise with her parents.


"Mommy, daddy, get up!", squealed an enthusiastic Kanna as she nudged her parents, who were both snoozing away. It was 4:50 in the morning, one would think the child would still be in bed. That would be the case, if her parents hadn't promised her they would take her to watch the sun rise. No matter how hard she nudged them, they wouldn't wake up. Frustrated, Kanna turned into a dragon and fired a few water shots at each. Immediately, Corrin woke up, sprung out of bed and grabbed his sword. "ARE WE UNDER ATTACK!? GET FELICIA! GET ELISE! GET XANDER!", he shouted in panic.

"Daddy, that was me.", Kanna replied as she hugged her father.

"Oh, Kanna, what is it- Oh right, we need to get ready!" Corrin walked over and tugged at Camilla, who was still sound asleep.

"Camilla... Camilla, get up, we need to take Kanna out to see the sunrise."

The Norh princess turned over and mumbled, "No, I didn't do anything, my sweet little Corrin..."

Corrin sighed and poked his wife with his sword, and suddenly, Camilla woke up with a terrified look. "PLEASE, YOU CAN TAKE ME, BUT DON'T TAKE MY HUSBAND AND CHILD!"

She turned to see her husband with his sword in hand, glares, and hits him with a pillow. "Corrin, were you trying to stab me!?"

"No, I just needed you to wake up so we can take Kanna. Remember? We promised to take her to watch the sunrise? I didn't want to ruin your hair."

Camilla shook her head and got out. "Next time, how about we sleep through the day and just get up at night...", she mumbled as she went to change. Corrin put away his sword and went to change as well, while Kanna decided to wait for them outside. Later, Corrin and Camilla step outside to find there child watching the starry night sky. Turning around, Kanna smiled radiantly, then started taking off.

"Kanna!", Corrin exclaimed as he and Camilla ran after her. Kanna was running at the speed of a running carriage, not even tiring, and just as her parents caught up to her, she turned into a dragon and became as fast as the wind. Wherever she wanted to see the sunrise, it had to be pretty far from town. Corrin stopped and lifted Camilla on his back as he turned into a dragon, then, he resumed the chase after Kanna. It wasn't long until they caught up to her and found that she was sitting by a waterfall, looking over to the horizon. Camilla jumped of as Corrin reverted to normal, and the two sat with their child who stared off into the distance with a cheery look in her eyes. Finally, Camilla spoke.

"Kanna, sweetie, would you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Hmm? What is it, mommy?"

"Why do you want to see the sunrise so much?"

Kanna paused for a moment, and then answered.

"I wanna make a lot of memories with you and daddy, and I want the sunrise to be our first memory together!"

Corrin chuckled.

"We'll make plenty of memories together, my child. Just you wait, we'll do all kinds of things together."

Camilla piped in.

"We could go climb the mountains, walk in the forest, maybe explore some caves, and travel to places beyond the kingdoms of Hoshido and Norh."

Kanna giggled.

"I love you, mommy and daddy. I want to always be with you."

"You can stay with us for as long as you like, sweetie", Camilla chimed, "Never forget how much we love you."

Kanna lit up as the horizon began to glow. The sun was rising, shining a golden light upon the very earth, soon, it shone on the waterfall, and on the waterfall, glowed a beautiful rainbow. Kanna never saw anything more beautiful than anything in the world. But even better, she got to see all of this with the mother and father that she loves so much. Suddenly, she grew tired and fell fast asleep. Camilla spoke with a soft tone to her husband.

"Look at her, sleeping like an infant. Is there anything cuter than seeing such a wonderful child sleep beside her parents?"

"No, Camilla. There's nothing in this world cuter than our little girl."

Camilla pecks a kiss on her daughter's forehead and brings her to her lap. Watching her daughter sleep so peacefully made her sleepy. Camilla yawned and rested her head on Corrin's shoulder.

"I wish there was a way we could capture this moment so we could always remember it."

Corrin smiled.

"I could make a painting later if that'll help."

Camilla smiled at her husband and kissed him.

"I love you, Corrin."

"I love you too, my sweet Camilla. We'll always be family."

Camilla smiled once more and went to sleep.

"Only one thing left to do.", said Corrin. He kissed his child and rested his head against his wife and closed his eyes as stars faded with the sunrise.


End file.
